(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cord clips of the type that prevent accidental disconnection of connected electrical extension cords and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior cord holding devices have comprised spring or metal clips of various designs. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,265 and 3,922,055.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,265 a cord holder is disclosed wherein the embodiment of FIG. 3 has a large center loop of spring steel wire with two V-shaped projections formed thereon. The connector ends on the cords engage the V-shaped projections and are thereby held in engagement.
In applicant's device an elongated resilient rod having resilient coil-like convolutions on its ends clampingly holds each of the extension cords preventing separation of the connected ends.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,055 a rod has spiral turns in it opposite ends. The electrical cords are wound around the turns and connected therebetween where a mechanical clamp holds the connections together. Applicant's device has a pair of closely spaced convolutions forming coils on each end of a resilient rod, the spaces between the convolutions hold the cords inserted therein by friction engagement thus transferring tension on the cords from one cord to the other by way of the device.